The present invention is directed to the use of a thermosetting type CPE insulation or jacket compound for cord construction and a thermoplastic type CPE compound for the plug, connector or strain relief in an electrical wire and cable assembly.
When a thermosetting rubber cord is utilized as the cord in a power supply or cordset product, it is often necessary to use a thermosetting rubber compound for the plug and/or connector in order to obtain a positive degree of bonding at the interface of the components. This adhesion is often required for safety reasons, especially when the cord is specified for outdoor use.
It is well known that the molding and curing of a thermosetting rubber compound to a cured thermosetting jacket compound can be an expensive, time consuming process. However, with the use of a thermoplastic plug and connector, attachment of these components to the cord can be performed more efficiently since the material can be injection molded at a reduced cost. However, due to the dissimilar natures of the thermoplastic plug compound and thermosetting jacket or insulation compound, prior to the present invention, it was not possible to obtain any significant degree of bonding between these two types of compounds without the use of an adhesive.